


После Алой Звезды (After the Red Star)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ф'нор выздоравливает после полета на Алую Звезду. И все бы хорошо, но…</p>
            </blockquote>





	После Алой Звезды (After the Red Star)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Едва проснувшись, Ф'нор понял, что с трудом может пошевелиться. Тупая боль пульсировала во всем теле, мешая сосредоточиться и понять, что именно произошло. Последнее, что он помнил, было падение в огненный клокочущий водоворот и тысячи раскаленных игл, впивающихся в его лицо. Ф'нор дернулся, попытался встать, но чьи-то руки остановили его и мягко опустили назад, на подушки.

— Ты еще слишком слаб для того, чтобы вставать…

— Брекки? — Ф'нор машинально потянулся на голос. — Я тебя не вижу.

— Просто у тебя на лице повязка. — В голосе Брекки ясно чувствовалась тревога. — Сейчас я ее сниму. Хорошо, что на тебе были полетные очки, они спасли твои глаза. Не дергайся, пожалуйста. — Она присела рядом и стала осторожно снимать бинты с лица Ф'нора. — Ну вот и все, можно открывать. Ты можешь видеть?

Ф'нор открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился: настолько ярким казался тусклый свет масляного светильника, стоявшего у его изголовья.

— Тебе плохо? — испугалась Брекки.

— Нет, что ты, все нормально. Это с непривычки… — улыбнулся Ф'нор, ощущая страх подруги. — Видишь, уже все прошло.

Действительно, он уже мог спокойно оглядеться по сторонам. Нескольких взглядов хватило ему для того, чтобы понять: сейчас он находится не в своем вейре.

— Дай, я гляну, — Брекки в очередной раз уложила Ф'нора на подушки. Тот послушно поддался, понимая, что сил на споры у него попросту нет. — Сейчас я наложу тебе новую повязку так, чтобы ты мог смотреть. Ее все равно было нужно менять.

В воздухе отчетливо запахло холодилкой. Брекки легкими, почти неощутимыми движениями нанесла мазь на лицо Ф'нора, взяла чистое узкое полотно и стала бинтовать.

— Эй, не так сильно! — возмутился он. — Я опять ничего не смогу видеть.

— Сможешь, — отозвалась она. — К тому же сейчас тебе некуда особо смотреть. А сейчас — пей.

Ф'нор ощутил у своих губ соломинку. Сделав несколько глотков, он понял, что пьет холодный фруктовый сок, слегка разбавленный водой в точности по его вкусу.

— Брекки… — благодарно выдохнул он. — И как ты все помнишь?

— Просто я тебя очень люблю. Спи. — Брекки улыбнулась.

— Я не хочу спать! — Ф'нор снова хотел возмутиться, но зевок помешал ему сделать это. — Вот так всегда — на самом интересном месте… — сонно пробормотал он.

Брекки одобрительно кивнула. Несколько капель феллиса, добавленных в сок, сделали свое дело. Ф'нору необходимо набраться сил. Этот полет на Алую Звезду едва не сгубил его…

Девушка вздрогнула, вспомнив ужас той ночи. Ощущение бесконечного одиночества и падение в багровую бездну, живой трамплин из драконьих тел и поиск пульса на шее Ф'нора, жестокую боль, испытываемую Кантом, и сбивающее с ног осознание того, что всадник и дракон будут жить.

— Ф'нор, Ф'нор… — прошептала Брекки, склоняясь над распростертым на кровати телом возлюбленного. — Я тебя люблю и никому не отдам, и уж тем более — какой-то Алой Звезде… — Боясь снова ощутить то бескрайнее одиночество, она запела старую, полузабытую колыбельную, слова которой словно сами собой всплывали в ее памяти. — Спи, моя радость, усни, в доме погасли огни…

Допев, Брекки села в кресло у изножья постели и впервые за последние дни заснула спокойно. Едва только она закрыла глаза, в комнату заглянула Манора. Увидев спящих, она улыбнулась, на цыпочках подошла к кровати и задула огонек светильника. После этого она поспешила в Нижние пещеры, чтобы еще раз проверить, как выполняются ее поручения. Бенден-Вейр возвращался к привычной жизни.

Утром Ф'нор хотел встать, но Брекки не позволила.

— Если бы ты видел себя со стороны, то не рвался бы немедленно вставать, — строго заявила она. — И на тебе, и на бедняге Канте нет живого места.

«Кант!» — встревожился Ф'нор, упрекая себя за то, что совсем забыл о драконе.

«Я сплю, — отозвался коричневый. — У меня болело крыло, но Брекки приходила лечить меня. Теперь не болит».

«Кант, прости, что втянул тебя в эту передрягу».

«Но у нас ведь получилось, — спокойно возразил дракон. — А сейчас я хочу спать».

«Спи, лентяй эдакий». — Ф'нор улыбнулся. Раз Кант снова спорит — значит, с ним все будет хорошо.

В дверь без стука вошла Миррим с огромным подносом в руках.

— Манора велела вам позавтракать, — выпалила она, объясняя свое появление. — Тут кла, свежие булочки, каша и фрукты. Ф'нор, а тебе я особенно советую поесть, иначе Брекки потом будет сама не своя и тоже откажется от еды. Уж я-то знаю…

— Миррим… — смутилась Брекки.

— А что — Миррим? Если я этого не скажу, то никто не скажет. Вот так-то! — Миррим с силой поставила поднос на стол, от чего на нем зазвенели склянки с лекарствами. — И еще Манора просила передать, что после завтрака к вам придет мастер Олдайв, чтобы осмотреть Ф'нора.

— Отлично! — обрадовалась Брекки.

— А мое мнение никого не интересует? — печально спросил Ф'нор, понимая, что сбежать от очередной порции лечения никуда не удастся.

Миррим скептически сморщила нос, а Брекки с трудом сдержала улыбку.

— Вот поправишься, тогда у тебя и будут спрашивать мнение, а пока что — будь любезен выполнять предписания целителей.

— Ладно, кормите… — с тяжелым вздохом согласился Ф'нор, но увидев возле рта ложку с кашей, возмутился: — Что это ты делаешь?

— Ты же сам сказал — кормите. Вот я и кормлю, — пояснила Брекки. — Давай, ешь.

Ф'нор послушно открыл рот и, взяв с ложки кашу, принялся жевать. Миррим звонко хихикнула, за что получила от Брекки укоризненный взгляд.

— Ладно, я пойду. Поднос попозже заберу. — Миррим выскочила за дверь и уже там рассмеялась от души: она и представить себе не могла, что увидит, как этот язва Ф'нор, словно малыш, ест с ложечки.

В комнате появилась Гралл. Маленькая королева файров села на столбик кровати и стала пристально разглядывать Ф'нора, тревожно вращая глазами. Должно быть, результаты осмотра ее удовлетворили, потому что она весело чирикнула и перепорхнула на плечо Ф'нора. Тот ласково погладил свою золотую. 

Поев немного, Ф'нор откинулся назад, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова, словно там, в бушующей атмосфере Алой Звезды. Его состояние не укрылось от зоркого взгляда Брекки.

— Ложись как следует. — Она опустила подушки, чтобы Ф'нору было удобно лежать. — Сейчас я позову Олдайва.

— Да все нормально, — вяло попытался возразить Ф'нор, но Брекки уже выскользнула из комнаты.

Через несколько минут она вернулась, ведя с собой Олдайва. Главный целитель с самого утра прибыл в Бенден-Вейр.

— Неплохо, совсем неплохо, — покачал он головой, осмотрев Ф'нора. — А с учетом всех обстоятельств — так даже прекрасно.

— Но, мастер… — начала было Брекки.

— Только вы слишком спешите, — продолжил целитель. — С тех пор, как он получил эти раны, прошла всего семидневка, поэтому вставать еще рано. Да и много разговаривать — тоже. — В голосе Олдайва появился мягкий упрек. — Пациенту нужно набраться сил, а уже потом снова совершать подвиги. Брекки, я назначу новую мазь для лица, она лучше способствует заживлению ран, но ее лучше наносить без повязок. 

— Кхм, мастер… — откашлялся Ф'нор. — А долго я еще буду валяться тут? Я не нововылупившийся дракон, не могу все время спать и есть.

— Еще как можешь. — Олдайв был непреклонен. — Как думаешь, чем сейчас занят твой дракон?

— Спит, — выдохнул Ф'нор.

— А еще он слушается тех, кто его лечит, — сурово добавил целитель, — что отличает его от тебя.

— Я все понял, — Ф'нор в очередной раз вздохнул.

— Обезболивающее — только по мере необходимости, — продолжил Олдайв, обращаясь к Брекки, — вместо кла — укрепляющий отвар, ты знаешь его рецепт. Ну, и если будет нужно — сразу зовите меня.

Брекки поблагодарила целителя и вышла его проводить.

— С ним ведь все будет хорошо, правда? — спросила она, отойдя от комнаты, где лежал Ф'нор, чтобы тот не мог их услышать.

— Конечно. Откуда эти сомнения? — удивился Олдайв. — Ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь, что сейчас ему уже ничего не угрожает.

— Знаю, но боюсь поверить в это, — призналась Брекки. — В последнее время было так много плохого…

— Кому плохо? Ф'нору?— В коридоре появился Ф'лар. Он расслышал последние слова Брекки, а потому очень встревожился.

— Нет, Предводитель, с вашим братом все будет хорошо, — ответил Олдайв, видя, что Брекки совсем растерялась и боится поднять на Ф'лара взгляд. — Но сейчас ему лучше не утомляться. С вашего позволения… — Он слегка поклонился и направился к выходу.

С уходом целителя повисла томительная пауза. Ф'лар переступил с ноги на ногу, кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание Брекки.

— Как сейчас Ф'нор?

— Мастер Олдайв же только что сказал… — ответила та, не поднимая взгляд.

— Да, конечно… Слушай, Брекки, в ту ночь, когда Ф'нор отправился на Алую Звезду, я вел себя как полный глупец, — добавил он после паузы. — Не думай, я ни в чем тебя не виню, наоборот… если бы не мои слова, ему бы и в голову не пришло поступить так.

Слова давались Ф'лару с трудом. Он не хотел втягивать Брекки в свои проблемы, но и не мог больше видеть, как та по мере возможности избегает его. Если бы не мимолетная вспышка гнева, которую он позволил себе, она бы не боялась простой беседы.

— Я знаю. — Брекки почувствовала, что с ее души спал тяжелый камень, мешавший нормально дышать в присутствии Ф'лара. — В ту ночь мы все были не в себе. Ты хотел увидеть брата?

— Если можно, — улыбнулся он. — Правда, мастер Олдайв сказал, что Ф'нору нельзя утомляться.

— Это разговаривать нельзя, а увидеть можно. К тому же он наверняка уже уснул. Пойдем.

Ф'лар предложил Брекки руку. Вместе они дошли до выделенных Ф'нору помещений. Тогда, сразу после рокового полета, его разместили здесь, чтобы за раненым было удобнее ухаживать. Брекки осторожно заглянула внутрь.

— Он спит, — прошептала она. — Можешь сам посмотреть.

Действительно, Ф'нор спал. Его дыхание было ровным, а сон — глубоким, совсем не таким, как в предыдущие дни, когда он метался, словно в лихорадке. Ф'лар немного послушал, а потом и сам с облегчением выдохнул: видимо, для успокоения ему было мало слов Олдайва. 

— Мне нужно идти, скоро Падение, — сказал он. — Спасибо тебе за все и… прости меня.

Ф'лар поспешил наружу, где его уже ждал недовольно ворчащий Мнемент.

«Кант бы почувствовал, если что не так, — упрекнул он своего всадника. — И сказал бы мне».

«Дело не только в Ф'норе, мне еще нужно было поговорить с Брекки», — пояснил дракону Ф'лар, давая команду на взлет.

Крылья Бенден-Вейра стали подниматься в воздух, чтобы дать бой Нитям над бескрайними лесами Лемоса. Несмотря на запущенный проект с личинками, Ф'лар пока не считал возможным оставлять эти земли совсем без защиты.

«Брекки уже не такая грустная, как прежде», — сообщил ему Мнемент, прежде чем нырнуть в Промежуток.

Брекки и в самом деле чувствовала себя почти хорошо: ее тревогу сменила усталость, навалившаяся после долгого дежурства у постели раненого. 

— Пойдем. — Манора отловила ее в коридоре, когда она уже хотела вернуться обратно в комнату Ф'нора. — Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

— Я не хочу оставаться одна! — запротестовала Брекки. — И не хочу оставлять Ф'нора.

— Ты не одна. — Мягко, но непреклонно Манора увлекла девушку к ее комнате, где уложила в кровать, заботливо прикрыв одеялом.

Словно в подтверждение слов Маноры появился Берд. Бронзовый файр пискнул что-то недовольное, пристраиваясь на подушке возле Брекки.

«Ты не одна», — услышала она голоса драконов Вейра, к которым присоединился даже сонный Кант.

«Я не одна, — успокоено вздохнула Брекки, вытягиваясь под одеялом. — И с Ф'нором все будет хорошо».

***

— Нет, не надо мне помогать! — Ф'нор энергично махнул рукой, из-за чего едва не упал, поскольку держался ей за стену. Вернувшись в прежнее положение, он продолжил: — Пожалуйста, Брекки… Я же не калека.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я не буду помогать. — Брекки отступила на шаг, предоставляя ему свободу действий. Ф'нор уже начал вставать и передвигаться по своей комнате, но сегодня ему вздумалось лично навестить своего дракона. Несколько маршей ступеней окончательно измотали его, но признаваться в этом он и не думал. И, самое главное, рядом не было никого, кто бы сумел прекратить это безобразие: Ф'лар и Лесса улетели в Форт-Вейр, Манора хлопотала где-то в Нижних пещерах, а больше никто переупрямить Ф'нора не мог.

— Дядя, а ты точно дойдешь к Канту? — с сомнением спросил Фелессан, издалека наблюдавший за передвижениями Ф'нора.

— Еще один указчик на мою голову… — вздохнул тот. Желая поскорее отделаться от этой слишком навязчивой опеки, он с минуту постоял, собираясь с силами, потом обеими руками оттолкнулся от стены и решительно вошел в вейр, отданный во временное распоряжение Канта.

Коричневый дракон не спал. Увидев Ф'нора, он радостно завращал глазами.

«Я думал, тебя не отпустят ко мне».

«Они пытались. — Ф'нор бросил укоризненный взгляд на застывших в стороне Брекки и Фелессана. — Но я не поддался. — Он почти рухнул возле лап дракона. — Как же я по тебе скучал, старина».

Кант наклонил голову, подставляясь для почесывания. Полученные на Алой Звезде раны уже затянулись, а молодая кожа сильно чесалась, требуя особого внимания со стороны всадника. Разумеется, Канту помогали едва ли не всем Вейром, но этого великану коричневому было мало.

«Но теперь-то ты здесь, — философски заметил он. Дракон свернул хвост, превращая его в некое подобие большого кресла. — Ты устал, садись здесь».

Увидев, что Ф'нор благополучно перебрался на хвост Канта, Фелессан поспешил сбежать: его уже ждали приятели.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Брекки Ф'нор. — Кант не возражает.

— Я знаю. — Девушка осторожно села рядом. — Он сам мне сказал.

«И что это ты раскомандовался?» — ехидно спросил у дракона Ф'нор.

«Брекки хорошая, я ее люблю, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил коричневый. — И ты — тоже». — Он так сдвинул хвост, что Ф'нор и Брекки свалились друг другу в объятья.

Вот теперь Ф'нор и не думал возражать: он нежно прижал к себе девушку и стал ее целовать.

— Осторожнее, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Брекки, — твое лицо еще не зажило, я не хочу сделать тебе больно…

— Ты не можешь сделать мне больно. — Ф'нор мысленно поблагодарил Канта. — Не бойся, я уже могу за себя постоять… Ну, если быть точнее — полежать, — добавил он с виноватой улыбкой и снова поцеловал Брекки. Та лишь тихонько охнула, позволяя ему распустить шнуровку платья.

— Ф'нор, Брекки, вы здесь? — в вейр ворвалась Миррим. — Вас там все ищут. Ой… — смутилась она, увидев их. — Извините, я не подумала, что вы… ну, в общем…

— Все хорошо, Миррим, — Брекки остановила извинения. Она привела в порядок платье, потом встала с хвоста Канта. — Зачем нас ищут?

— Так я вам обед принесла, а вас нет, — обиженно пробормотала Миррим. — Думала, что-то не так, вот и подняла тревогу.

— Обед? — оживился Ф'нор, который и не думал покидать свое удобное место. — Признаться, я проголодался. 

— Принеси обед сюда, — попросила Брекки, — и не забудь сказать всем, что нашла нас. Не хватало еще общих поисков.

— Я мигом. — И Миррим умчалась прочь.

— Мне следовало быть благоразумнее, — вздохнула Брекки, — она еще совсем девчонка… Теперь мне стыдно смотреть ей в глаза.

— Даже и не думай, — Ф'нор приподнялся, чтобы ему было удобнее разговаривать. — Миррим уже взрослая, даже по меркам холда. К тому же она очень привязана к тебе. Не думаю, что она осудит тебя.

— Но… — Брекки попыталась протестовать.

— Но в одном ты права, — прервал ее Ф'нор. — В следующий раз нужно найти более укромное местечко, чтобы никто нас не потревожил.

«А мне и так понравилось».

Это заявление дракона заставило людей улыбнуться. Брекки окончательно пришла в себя от смущения и, когда появилась Миррим с обедом, совершенно спокойно встретила ее.

Ближе к вечеру вернулись Ф'лар и Лесса. Предводители были не одни: с ними был мастер Робинтон. Арфист первым делом поспешил навестить Ф'нора.

— Как самочувствие героя? — громко спросил Робинтон, едва войдя в комнату и сев в кресло. — А то у меня уже весь цех интересуется, что писать в балладах…

— Так уж и в балладах? — усмехнулся Ф'нор. После обеда он как следует отдохнул, а потому был готов долгому разговору. 

— Лично я уже слышал как минимум пять разных баллад, — кивнул Робинтон. — Не скажу, что все они устроили меня качеством, но разве это не показатель? — Он погладил устроившегося у него на плече малыша-файра, которого запечатлел лишь несколько дней назад. — Можешь быть уверен, что через пару месяцев их будет петь весь Перн.

— Мне этого не нужно, — Ф'нор покачал головой. — Мой полет… Он был не для того.

— Не нужно ничего объяснять, все это знают, — арфист бросил быстрый взгляд на шрамы, избороздившие лицо собеседника.

— По крайней мере, теперь они не будут упрекать всадников в бездействии, — вздохнул Ф'нор. — А это стоит моей физиономии, разве нет?

Робинтон пожал плечами. Да, теперь лорды остерегутся выказывать свое недовольство, но это не значит, что оно исчезнет.

— А как Кант? — спросил он, уводя разговор в сторону.

— Он тоже поправляется, — ответил Ф'нор. — Шкура уже почти в порядке, а вот перепонки отрастают медленнее. Но мы с ним еще полетаем.

Стоявший возле дверей Ф'лар, до того сохранявший молчание, громко кашлянул.

— Пожалуй, я пойду, — тут же засобирался Робинтон. — Ф'нор, рад был тебя видеть. Выздоравливай. — Он пожал собеседнику руку и вышел. 

— Ты можешь говорить? — Ф'лар сел в кресло, которое только что занимал Робинтон.

— Вполне, — улыбнулся Ф'нор. — Мой язык Нити не тронули.

— Все бы тебе шутить… — вспылил Ф'лар. — Зачем ты туда оправился?

— Зачем? — повторил вопрос брата Ф'нор. — Мы же должны были выяснить — возможно это или нет. Вот я и выяснил.

— Ты не должен был оказаться там, не должен!

— Ну, конечно, там должен был быть ты, — медленно, с расстановкой произнес Ф'нор. — Или ты думаешь, что никто ничего не понял? Ты носишься по всему Перну, беседуешь с мастерами цехов, повсюду таскаешь с собой арфистов, чтобы они фиксировали все, о чем идет речь, учишь Н'тона и остальных… Да, в том числе и из-за нашей закрытости, Перн чуть не погиб, и то, что ты делаешь, — хорошо и правильно, но я не мог позволить тебе осуществить задуманное.

— Но ты сам чуть не погиб, — Ф'лар прикусил губу, совсем как в детстве, когда сталкивался с какой-то проблемой.

— Все просто, — Ф'нор снова улыбнулся. — Я не могу вести за собой Вейры, а ты — можешь. — Он осторожно встал и положил руку на плечо брата. — Смирись с тем, что ты не принадлежишь себе.

— И почему мне хочется задать тебе хорошую взбучку? — вздохнул Ф'лар.

— Потому что я говорю истинную правду, а против нее — не попрешь, — весело фыркнул Ф'нор. — И кулаки пускают в ход только тогда, когда нет других аргументов. Можешь спросить мастера Робинтона, он подтвердит. — В его голосе появились назидательные нотки.

Не в силах больше сердиться, Ф'лар рассмеялся. Ф'нор выдержал торжественную паузу и присоединился к брату.

— Хорошо, ты меня убедил, — отсмеявшись, сказал Ф'лар. — Но я все же прошу тебя: не надо больше таких полетов.

— Это я могу обещать тебе совершенно точно, — серьезно ответил Ф'нор.

Вечером, после ужина, Брекки пришла в его комнату, чтобы нанести на лицо заживляющую мазь. Процедура была приятной, поэтому Ф'нор и не думал протестовать. Он терпеливо дождался, пока Брекки все закончит, и только потом придирчиво фыркнул:

— Прямо, как Канта…

— Только он, в отличие от тебя, и не думает ворчать, — упрекнула его Брекки. Она вытерла руки о чистое полотенце, еще раз присмотрелась к результатам своей работы. — Неплохо.

— Ну, а теперь-то я могу надеяться на твою благосклонность? — шепотом спросил Ф'нор. — Здесь мы одни.

— А как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила она.

— На то, чтобы отработать все Падение меня, конечно, не хватит, — признался он, — но рядом с тобой я чувствую себя прекрасно.

Брекки позволила Ф'нору увлечь себя к постели и сама помогла ему расстегнуть платье.

— Осторожнее, а то на твоем лице совсем не останется мази, — с улыбкой прошептала она.

— Ну, ты же мне поможешь, если это произойдет? — ухмыльнулся Ф'нор. — Обещаю следовать примеру Канта и не вертеться…

— Ф'нор, ты забыл выпить свое лекарство! — Как и днем, Миррим появилась в самый неподходящий момент и без стука.

— Поставь его на стол, — тоскливо выдохнул тот, помогая Брекки спрятаться под одеялом.

— Так я вам опять помешала? — покраснела Миррим. — Извините, я больше не буду. Честно!

Едва не наткнувшись на дверной косяк, она выскочила прочь, не забыв, однако, плотно захлопнуть за собой дверь.

— Бедняга Миррим! — улыбнулась Брекки. — Теперь она будет переживать. Надо будет утешить ее.

— Не забудь, что ты уже кое-что обещала мне, — Ф'нор откинул одеяло. — Причем первому.

Как и когда-то, на Южном континенте, он приник к ее губам, заставляя забыть обо всем пережитом.

***

Перепонки на крыльях Канта восстановились. Пробуя свои силы, коричневый уже совершил несколько осторожных полетов, пока что без всадника. Ф'нор наблюдал за ним с земли.

«Ну как? — спросил он после очередного полета. — Крылья не болят?»

«Крылья отлично, — отозвался Кант. — Хочешь, полетаем вместе?»

«Очень хочу».

За время болезни Ф'нор изрядно соскучился по полетам, но официального разрешения подниматься в воздух он все еще не получил: Брекки упросила мастера Олдайва перестраховаться. Спорить с подругой Ф'нор не хотел, но желание полета и ощущение собственной бесполезности были сильнее. Он уже сбился со счета, сколько сражений с Нитями прошло без его участия. Ф'нор осторожно оглянулся по сторонам: крылья не так давно вернулись с очередного Падения и отдыхали, дежурный дракон, как обычно, нес свою стражу на бенденских скалах.

Кант опустился рядом.

«Так в чем же дело? Давай полетаем вместе».

«Ты бесцеремонный соблазнитель, — усмехнулся Ф'нор. — Я мигом».

Чтобы не подниматься в свой вейр, он прошел в кладовую и взял одну из запасных упряжей, приготовленных на случай повреждения основных. «Словно мальчишка, сбегающий на первое в своей жизни свидание», — оценил он свои действия. 

«Ты не на свидание, а в полет, — ответил Кант. — К тому же не первый».

«И не последний».

Ф'нор надел на дракона упряжь, тщательно проверил, как она села, сам нацепил прихваченные там же, в кладовой, летную куртку и шлем. Куртка была немного узковата в плечах, но движениям не мешала, поэтому Ф'нор без проблем скользнул на спину Канту.

«Полетели».

Коричневый с прежней мощью взмахнул крыльями и поднялся в небо. Ф'нор радостно вздохнул, наслаждаясь бьющим в лицо ветром, вновь обретенным чувством полета и проплывающим внизу пейзажем. Хорошо бы еще заглянуть к друзьям, скажем, в Форт-Вейр… Лицо обжег мгновенный холод Промежутка.

«Эй, что это ты сделал? — возмутился Ф'нор. — Я не давал команды перемещаться!»

«Ты хотел сюда», — со спокойной уверенностью отозвался Кант, паря над горами, окружающими Форт.

Вдалеке, чуть ниже уровня облаков появилось знакомое серебристое мельтешение. Нити! Кант рванул вниз, издавая пронзительный крик тревоги, мгновенно подхваченный дежурным драконом Форта. Ф'нор с Кантом еще не успели приземлиться, как из чаши Вейра стали слаженно подниматься крылья, готовые к отражению атаки.

— Где у вас огненный камень? — выкрикнул Ф'нор, обращаясь к незнакомому парнишке. Помедлив секунду, тот подтащил сначала один, а потом и второй доверху наполненный мешок. 

Убедившись, что Кант прожевал достаточно огненного камня, Ф'нор вновь поднялся в воздух, пристраиваясь к ближайшему строю. 

«Тут Лиот, — сообщил ему коричневый. — Его всадник удивлен, что мы здесь».

«Скажи, что я потом все объясню, сейчас не время». — Чувствуя привычное возбуждение битвы, Ф'нор склонился к шее дракона.

Падение оказалось скоротечным. С его начала прошло не более двух часов, а оно уже закончилось. Ф'нор облегченно выдохнул: после длительного перерыва это было кстати. Зато теперь он был полностью уверен в том, что в следующий раз они с Кантом выдержат полное Падение. Пролетавший мимо Н'тон выразительно махнул рукой, предлагая спуститься вниз.

«Ну что, Кант, сейчас нас будут воспитывать», — усмехнулся Ф'нор.

Вопреки его ожиданиям Н'тон даже не заикнулся о его участии в отражении атаки Нитей.

— Ты ведь расскажешь Ф'лару про это внеочередное Падение? — попросил он. — Да, кстати, спасибо за предупреждение. Конечно, мы бы и сами справились, но твое появление дало нам возможность сделать это без скачков во времени.

Молодой всадник уже совершенно освоился в новом Вейре. Ф'нор одобрительно кивнул: по крайней мере, в этом вопросе они с братом не ошиблись.

— Конечно, расскажу. Будет еще одно звено в его копилку фактов.

— Не хочешь отдохнуть у нас? — поинтересовался Н'тон.

— Вот уж нет, — рассмеялся Ф'нор. — Предпочитаю как можно скорее получить причитающуюся мне головомойку. Рад был с тобой поговорить.

Они с Кантом взмыли в воздух и уже через пару минут вернулись домой, в Бенден.

Узнав о новом нарушении графика Падений, Ф'лар нахмурился и поспешил к себе, чтобы внести его в свои записи. Лесса издали грозно сверкнула глазами и демонстративно удалилась.

«Ох, не нравится мне это все», — пожаловался дракону Ф'нор.

«Рамота не сердится», — спокойно ответил тот, пристраиваясь подремать на скалах.

Убедившись, что никто не собирается его воспитывать, Ф'нор поспешил на кухню: за время Падения он изрядно проголодался. Возле котла с рагу орудовала Миррим. 

— Можно мне порцию этой вкуснятины? — поинтересовался Ф'нор, подходя ближе.

— Как ты мог? — Миррим поджала губы, от чего стала очень похожей на Манору. Та делала так же, особенно когда хотела строго пожурить малыша Фаманорана за очередную проделку. — Брекки так переживала из-за тебя, хорошо, что ей Кант все рассказал…

«Кант, ты предатель! — возмутился Ф'нор. — Зачем ты обо всем растрепал?»

«Брекки беспокоилась, а я ее люблю», — сонно ответил коричневый.

Тем временем Миррим наполнила большую тарелку горячим рагу, поставила ее перед Ф'нором, не забыв при этом громко и выразительно фыркнуть. Пожав плечами, он принялся за еду.

Брекки появилась внезапно. Она села на скамью рядом и стала молча наблюдать за тем, как Ф'нор ест.

— Милая, прости меня, но я больше не мог сидеть в Вейре, — вздохнул тот, отложив ложку в сторону. — Это просто… невыносимо.

— Я знаю, — грустно улыбнулась она. — Не беспокойся, ешь. — Брекки встала и поцеловала его в щеку, осторожно коснувшись губами свежего шрама.

— Иди ко мне, — Ф'нор обнял девушку за талию и прижал к себе, вдыхая аромат душистых трав, исходивший от ее одежды.

Со стороны кладовки раздался оглушительный грохот — это возившаяся там Миррим уронила высокую стопу котлов, поставленных один в другой для экономии места. Когда испуганные Ф'нор и Брекки подбежали к ней, Миррим горько рыдала.

— Ты ушиблась? Давай я посмотрю…

— Осторожнее, я сейчас уберу их…

— Нет… — всхлипнула Миррим. — Я не ушиблась… Просто вы можете подумать, что я это специально вам мешаю… Но я не нарочно, честное слово… Оно само так выходит.

— Успокойся, — Брекки достала из кармана чистый носовой платок и вытерла заплаканное лицо воспитанницы. — Мы знаем, что ты не нарочно.

Ф'нор вытащил Миррим из завала котлов и другой кухонной утвари.

— Все верно, — подтвердил он. — Не плачь.

— Правда? — та подняла на них посветлевший взгляд.

— Чистая правда, — ответила Брекки, а Ф'нор торжественно кивнул.

К вечеру все успокоилось. Ф'нор окончательно перебрался в свой старый вейр, взяв с собой Брекки.

— Там нам точно никто не помешает, — улыбнулся он, собирая вещи подруги, чтобы перенести их к себе. — А старина Кант никогда не откажет в любезности поднять нас сюда.

Брекки смущенно зарделась. Ей все еще был непривычен свободный образ жизни Вейра.

— И знаешь что? — продолжил Ф'нор, чувствуя ее настроение. — Давай сыграем свадьбу по всем правилам холдов.

— Ф'нор… — только и смогла выдохнуть Брекки.

— Это значит — да? — улыбнулся он. — Или нет?

— Не нужно, — прошептала она. — Для меня главное быть с тобой рядом.

В комнате появились Гралл и Берд и устроили радостный переполох, громко крича и удовлетворенно вращая глазами. Испытывая сильное возбуждение, Ф'нор подхватил Брекки на руки, перенес на постель и стал раздевать. Девушка протестующе вскрикнула, и ее крик словно отрезвил Ф'нора.

— Брекки, милая, прости. «Кант, паразит эдакий, за кем ты там отправился в брачный полет?»

«Нивента поднялась. — Мысли коричневого были заняты восторгом погони. — Я решил размяться».

— Тухлая Скорлупа… — выругался Ф'нор. — И за что мне только достался такой самостоятельный дракон?

— Не вини Канта, — Брекки легко коснулась его плеча. — Я все понимаю… — Она изо всех сил постаралась выкинуть из головы мысли о роковом полете Виренты. — Я… всегда буду с тобой.

Негромкий, даже застенчивый стук в дверь заставил их разомкнуть объятия.

— И почему мы не в пустыне? — вздохнул Ф'нор, открывая дверь.

На пороге стоял В'рел — всадник зеленой Нивенты, той самой, что привлекла внимание Канта. Увидев Ф'нора и стоявшую поодаль Брекки, В'рел смущенно кашлянул.

— Кхм….Эээээ… — Казалось, он никак не может набраться мужества, чтобы задать вопрос. — Мы с Г'долом…

Из-за угла высунулась не менее смущенная физиономия голубого всадника.

«Кант, ты испортил людям все удовольствие, — упрекнул своего дракона Ф'нор. — У них давно сложившаяся пара»

«А Нивенте нравится», — отозвался коричневый.

— Делайте все, что хотите. Никаких претензий, — махнул рукой Ф'нор. Не дожидаясь благодарностей зелено-голубой пары, он захлопнул дверь. — Прости, Брекки, но переезд временно откладывается. Кант… Он немного занят.

Брекки рассмеялась так задорно, как не смеялась даже на Южном континенте.

— Я знаю. И почему бы нам не последовать его примеру? Только в этот раз запри как следует дверь.


End file.
